Current server racks are configured to receive component carriers having a plurality of components provide a cooling module rearward of the plurality of components. The server rack can provide serviceability for the components received within the component carrier; however, the cooling module can only be serviced by removing the component carrier from the server rack, thus requiring powering down the component carrier.